A Brief Loss of Memory
by Kimbeam219
Summary: My take on "ghost town". What if Shane's memory doesn't come back. Will Claire be able to make him fall in love with her again, or will they go their separate ways? Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The cool night air had finally engulfed the small Texas town of Morganville, much to everyones relief. The last signs of summer had begun falling from the trees, and the heat was finally subsiding. Everything looked calm and peaceful in the twilight hours, but Claire knew this was not the case. There were enemies, monsters lurking around every corner and darkened alley way. She began walking faster as a cold chill swept over her. Call it intuition if you must, but she knew something bad was about to happen. She began sprinting down the road towards home, looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

She screamed as she ran straight into something, no it was someone. She turned her head and looked up to see none other than Oliver. He gave her a cold icy glare, grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the Glass house, faster than she could run. She was tripping and pulling and yelling at him, but he showed no sign of slowing his pace. They came up fast on the gate, and he pulled her up the steps to the front door of her house.

"What the hell do you think you are doing running around the streets at this time of night? Are you suicidal?" Oliver seethed at her.

She blinked a couple of times at him, then turned to open the door. As she jumped inside, Oliver followed close behind. She turned and locked the door. "What the hell do YOU think you're doing, scaring the crap out of me and dragging me all the way to my own house. I am not a child Oliver, and what the hell do you care anyways!"

Oliver looked stunned. The yelling had caught the attention of her housemates Michael, Eve and Shane. They all came running to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on here?" Shane asked glaring at Oliver.

"You're little house mate here," Oliver waved his hand in Claire's direction, "thought it would be a good idea to go for a stroll at night. Amelie gave me strict orders to watch over you, and that is exactly what I am trying to do."

"Cut the crap Ollie, I was almost home." Claire seethed.

Everyone in the house had their gaze fixed on Claire. She noticed, and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Look I lost track of time okay? I'm sorry, I-I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

They all, including Oliver, rolled their eyes at Claire. Shane glared at her for a minute, opened then shut his mouth, and stormed out of the room.

"What crawled up his butt and died?" Eve asked.

That's when Claire remembered their conversation from a couple days ago. Things weren't right between her and Shane ever since the machine that she worked on with Myrnin, had erased his memory. Eve had managed to remember everything after hers was also erased, but Shane was a different story.

They had awoken one morning, after cuddling the whole night. Claire had turned towards Shane to give him a good morning kiss, but when she turned and saw the shocked expression on his face, she halted and stared.

First it was confusion, bewilderment. Then it turned into shock and disgust. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before. He quickly jumped out of bed, only in his boxers, and stared at her in silence for several minutes. And to Claire's horror, she realized exactly what had happened.

Ever since Ada had, well, you could say "died", the portals and the mind altering powers she held, died with her. Claire had worked with Myrnin countless hours trying to figure out how to fix everything, and finally, after months they had managed to fix the portals. Shortly after they were fixed, Myrnin had supposedly fixed the mind altering device he threw together, or so they thought. A few days after getting everything up and running, they discovered that the mind altering device was working a little too well. Erasing people's memories of the last couple years. Erasing Shane's memory of loving Claire.

She stood up and walked to him.

"Shane, It's me, Claire. I-um, I'm your girlfriend." she said quietly.

"I-I don't even know you, how in the hell can you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I can't explain what's going on, you wouldn't understand it, just be assured that you are going to be fine, and I love you."

"You LOVE me? I don't even know who the hell you are, and sorry but, you aren't even my type."

Shane turned quick and was out of the room in a blur. Claire, shocked, fell back onto the bed and stared at the door. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had lost him, and there was nothing she could do to get him back, except try to make him remember. That was going to be a long...torturous road.

The next few days after that morning were quiet. Shane kept to himself, most of the time shut in his room. Eve had tried to talk to him but he wanted nothing to do with it. He had told her several times that he didn't know Claire, nor did he care to. Michael had also tried, with the same results. Claire just had to wait it out, she knew that most people started remembering within a couple days, and Shane should start remembering some little things first, but so far there was nothing. He mostly ignored Claire, which was breaking her heart more and more each day.  
>Oliver turned and spoke quietly to her, bringing her out of her daze. "Look Claire, you know I'm not the "emotional" type, and I do not give sympathy to many, but you need to give it time. He will come around eventually. But besides that, stop acting like you are invincible. You are not. You are merely flesh and bones. Remember that next time you decide to wander off in the dark." He was glaring at her, then he turned quickly, unlocked the door and stepped out into the darkness.<p>

She couldn't stop thinking about Shane...She hoped that things would get better, maybe he did just need more time. Maybe, maybe she could make him fall in love with her again. But she seriously doubted that as she headed for the stairs, up to her room. She slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it. She slumped down on her bed, put her face into her pillow and let out a scream from deep down inside. She cried herself to sleep thinking about how much she just wanted Shane to be holding her, but she didn't see that happening anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire sat up suddenly, dazed. It was still dark outside, but she could hear someone walking in the hallway. Whoever it was paused at her door, and knocked quietly. She hustled out of bed and ran to the door, hoping it was Shane. She pulled the door open fast, only to be greeted by Michael.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if you know where Shane is? He's not in his room."

Claire just stared at him, she could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces just thinking about Shane and what had happened with him lately. He wasn't acting at all himself, how could he? He didn't even remember who he was anymore, or more less what he had become this past year since she met him.

"I-I don't know Michael." She quietly said, tears brimming in her eyes.

He put his hand on her shoulders, and pulled her close into a tight hug. "It's going to be ok Claire, we just need to figure this out, and try our damnedest to make him remember. Do you want to come with me to try to find him?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Just let me get dressed."

She turned and walked back into her room, rummaged through her closet and drawers, found what she needed, and slipped on an old t-shirt and some jeans. Nothing flashy, but she didn't have time nor the energy to care what she looked like at the moment.

They both got into Michael's car and sat in silence for a few moments. "I have an idea of where he might have gone" Michael said as he started the car and backed out of the drive, hitting the gas when he got onto the road.

Claire couldn't see anything outside the windows, so she had no idea where they were headed. After about 10 minutes Michael stopped the car, put it in park, and looked over at her. She intensely stared at him, trying to read the odd expression on his face. "Are you ready?" He asked after a moment. She nodded.

They stepped out of the car, and Claires eyes had trouble adjusting to the nights darkness. She blinked several times, seeing a shadow in the distance, sitting in front of what looked like the wreckage of a house. She realized, eyes wide, that the house was Shane's old one, that had burned to the ground years prior.

She slowly made her way to the shadow, hoping it was Shane. As she got closer, she could hear quiet sobs. She ran up to him, and tried to hug him, but he pulled away, pushing her.

"Get the hell away from me!" Shane screamed at her.  
>"I don't know who you are, and to be quite honest I don't give a shit. You can think I'm a dick, an asshole, I don't fucking care."<p>

"Shane PLEASE!" she wailed. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what the fuck is going on here, I don't understand why all this is happening to me."

"Shane," Claire whispered taking his hand in her own, "I know this is hard for you to understand, I know that you don't know who I am, but you have to believe me, believe Michael and Eve."

Shane looked into Claires eyes and she could feel her heart skip a beat. Their was so much intensity and anguish in his eyes. He looked down at their hands and pulled away.

"I can't do this, I'm not saying I wouldn't do this, but it's too fast. I need to get my head clear Claire. I'm sorry."

Michael walked up to the two of them, put his had on Shane's shoulder and looked at him with a frown.

"There are a lot of things you need to know Shane, will you please come back to the house so we can talk?" Michael asked.

Shane looked at him, tears still streaming down his face, nodded, and walked with Michael to the car. Shane sat in the back seat, silent the entire ride back to the Glass house. When they approached the house, they all got out and walked in.

Shane went to sit on the couch, Michael trailing behind him. Claire stood nervously, wringing her hands. She didn't know whether to stay or go upstairs and try to sleep. Michael gave her a look, and she retreated upstairs to her room.

Michael explained everything to Shane that night, it was long over due but none of them had wanted to do it.

-

The next morning Claire awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She sighed and crawled out of beg sluggishly, dressed herself, and slowly made the decent down to the kitchen. Eve was at the stove cooking, humming to herself. They were the only ones up as far as she could tell. She silently pulled out a chair and slumped down into it.

Eve turned, a big smile on her face as she looked at Claire, and said,  
>"Hey Claire bear! Good morning"<p>

"Hey Eve." That was all Claire could choke out. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to act like everything was okay.

"CB, it's okay, it's all going to be okay. Michael told me he talked to Shane and explained everything, and that he took it well. Shane told him he would try to cope and he wants to stay."

Claire looked up at her, her cheeks wet with tears. "That's great, but it still doesn't help me with my problem. I LOVE him Eve, and it is killing me to look at him right now. He looks at me like I'm intruding on everything. I don't know how much longer I can take this." She put her head in her hands and whimpered.

Eve walked over to her and pulled her up into a tight hug. She rubbed her back and just let Claire cry. That's the only thing she could do, she couldn't imagine how hard this was on Claire.

After a couple minutes, Claire dried her eyes and told Eve she just wanted to be by herself for a bit. Eve hugged her one more time, kissed her cheek and let her go.

As Claire went to walk upstairs, she saw that Shane was standing at the top, looking down at her. She smiled wearily and made her way up the steps. At the top, she stared into Shane's eyes and sighed, feeling the tears form again. He didn't say anything, just watched her as she walked past him to her room.

She walked to her bed, fell onto it and cried. She cried like she never had before, because she could feel her heart ache, and she felt so cold and empty. She had started drifting off to sleep when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it, finding Shane standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking around nervously.

"Hey, can we um, can we talk?" He asked.

She moved to the side and motioned him to come in. He walked over to her bead and sat down, looking at the floor. Claire stood nervously, not sure if she should sit down next to him, she elected to stand.

They sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like eternity, but then Shane cleared his throat and looked up at Claire.

"Michael told me everything and i want you to know, I'm trying Claire. He told me how much you had meant to me, and I can kind of understand it, but this isn't going to be something quick. I need time, but I'm willing to take the time to get to know you again, i-if you are willing to be patient."

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, she nodded at him, unable to speak. Shane stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She could feel her eyes burn from her tears, she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could, never wanting to let go. Shane pulled back to look at her, and she couldn't help it, she grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers. It was gentle and sweet, but when he pulled back she felt cold again. He smiled at her, and walked out of the room.

"Well, at least it's a start" she told herself as she stared after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire stood there for awhile, feeling her lips tingle, still tasting Shane. She walked out into the deserted hallway and down the stairs. Shane was sitting on the couch playing a zombie game. He paused it and looked at her, patted the spot next to him and smiled.

Claire slowly made her way to the couch and sat down next to him. She was wringing her hands nervously again, she didn't know how to feel around him now. She loved him, but knowing that he didn't love her back anymore made everything awkward.

Shane shifted and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She could smell his manliness, his sweet sweet smell. She nuzzled next to him and let herself forget about the past week. She felt so safe next to him. Shane took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I know Shane, I know." She closed her eyes and stood up, not wanting to look at him again. She walked into the kitchen finding Michael and Eve in a loving embrace. She cleared her throat and blushed.

"Sorry for interrupting, i just wanted to get a coke."

"Oh no CB it's ok, we were just, um, finishing." Eve giggled.

"Ugh, I have to get to Myrnins." Claire claimed as she grabbed a coke out of the fridge. She went into the hallway, grabbed her bag and headed out the front door.

"So, what do you think we should do about Shane?" Eve asked Michael

"I think it's best that we just let him cope and figure things out on his own."

Work at Myrnins lab was, well it was work at Myrnins lab. There was always something crazy going on. Claire had stayed for over 4 hours, and the sun was starting to set. As she walked out of the alleyway that led to Myrnins lab, she saw Michaels car waiting for her. She opened the door and climbed in.

"Claire, I needed to get to you before you got home. Look there is something you need to know before we get there. Shane brought someone home with him..." Michael paused taking in Claires horrified look.

"He brought home Monica." He said flatly.  
>"He what? How, why what the HELL!"<p>

"Look calm down" she soother taking her hand and rubbing it gently. "He doesn't know what he's doing right now, and at the time that he thinks it is right now, him and Monica, well they sorta, well ok they didn't date but she was obsessed with him. I guess he feels more comfortable with it. I don't know I have no real explanation."

Claires cheeks were wet with tears. "He told me earlier we were going to take things slow, but now he's all buddy buddy with Monica? Michael I can't do this anymore! It's too much, it's all just too fucking much." Her head dropped into her hands as she sobbed.

Michael started the car and drove out of the cul-de-sac. The drive home was quiet except for Claire's sniffles.

"It's all going to be okay, you are strong, you can do this Claire, you can't do it. You have to get him back. there is no other option." She kept telling herself in her head.

But could she? Seeing the one she loved so much it ached, with her nemesis Monica? that stupid smug look she knew she would get from her. She just had to keep telling herself Shane doesn't know what he's doing.

They walked slowly up the steps to the house and into the front door. Claire could hear her instantly, laughing like a schoolgirl. She walked to the entrance of the living room. Shane was sitting on the couch with Monica next to him, laughing and tickling her. He looked so incredibly happy. The only thing Claire could do was grab her chest to try and make the ache go away. She cried out loud, and fell to her knees. Shane and Monica quickly turned their heads in her direction, and Shane jumped to his feet and was at her side in seconds. He knelt down and hugged her tight. She pushed away from him and just stared in his eyes.

"Can you really not feel this Shane. I'm waiting here patiently for you, and it's killing me! I can't, I-I can't.." She couldn't finish her sentence as another sob came out.

"Excuse me," Monica interrupted, " But I didn't come here to watch a drama show. Oh poor little Claire, you finally are getting what you deserve." She said in a mocking voice with pouty lips.

Shane stood and got right in her face. "Look, you need to leave, NOW." He said, grabbing her arm and walking her to the front door.

"But YOU invited me over! You cannot be serious about her, she's just a child. And look at your choices, I mean you could have little nerd ugly ass over there, or this." She stated waving her arms up and down her body. she smiled and pulled Shane in for a kiss. He pulled back and opened the door.

"Just leave, I don't know what i was thinking." He said as she practically shoved her out the door.  
>He walked back into the living room to find it deserted. He shook his head trying to figure everything out. He was hurting, after seeing the look in Claires eyes. He felt like such an asshole, and he intended on fixing the whole mess. He didn't quite know why but he had to make it up to Claire. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He had to make a plan, and had to figure out what exactly he needed to do to make it better. He HAD to.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Shane tossed and turned in bed all night, trying to figure out what he could do to make things right with Claire. He felt sick, he couldn't understand what was happening. He felt some sort of connection to Claire, and everyone was telling him that they had been together, but he couldn't remember. He slammed his fist into his pillow several times, trying to let out his frustration, but nothing was working. He needed to talk to the only person he could about the situation. He stood up from his bed and exited his room, walking down the hall a little ways, pausing at Eve's door. He knocked quietly, but when there was no answer he knocked again. Slowly the door creaked open, revealing a sleepy eyed Eve.

Her hair was all over the place, and her makeup smudged. She squinted at Shane, then stepped aside, letting him enter. He walked over and sat on her bed, and she joined him with a yawn.

"Eve, I have to do something, you have, I mean I don't know what the hell to do. I need your help" He pleaded.

Eve put her arm around him in a friendly embrace. "I know Shane, I know. Look, you need to tell me what's going on in your head right now, that's the only way I can help."

He sighed. "Okay, I know I'm supposed to love her, and I know we are supposed to be together, but I don't KNOW it, if that makes any sense."

She nodded and urged him to continue.

"I have this feeling, like I'm drawn to her, and I just want to protect her, from everything including myself. I know how I am, I know the things I do, how do you protect someone… when the person you are trying to protect them from is yourself?"

"Shane listen, I've known you for a long time, through your player asshole days, but I have NEVER seen you so happy as when you were with Claire. And protect her from yourself? Shane she needs you, more than anything else…anyone else here. She is scared, and confused..." She paused and her voice was a whisper. "She's a strong girl Shane, she really is but this is breaking her and me and Michael. I can't stand to see her like this anymore. Figure out what you need to, and do it fast, before it's too late."

They sat in silence for awhile, until Shane slowly got up, hugged Eve and left her room. He walked down to Claire's door and listened. He couldn't hear anything. He knocked, and then opened the door expecting to find Claire sleeping. But as he took in the scene, his heart started pounding. Claire was nowhere to be seen, and her curtains fluttered from the wind of her open window. He ran to it and looked out. There was no ladder, no rope. How the hell had she gotten out? He stared for a minute, panicking, and one name came to mind. He could feel the jealousy flow through him, he knew who had Claire. Myrnin.

He raced out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door. He was going to get her.

"Myrnin, what is so damned important that you needed to get me out of my room in the middle of the night?" Claire seethed. She was exhausted.

"Claire, oh little innocent Claire…I think I can help you with Shane. I've been working on something, a….concoction if you will." He gestured to his lab table full of beakers with liquids bubbling.

Her shocked expression made him smile, and he stalked over to her, a wicked smile on his face. He caressed her cheek and stared into her eyes. She didn't flinch, didn't move an inch, just met his eyes with hope pounding through her.

"However, there are side effects. If I give this to you to give to him, there is a chance that it would completely erase EVERYTHING Claire. But that is only a slight chance" Myrnin explained while wiping dust from the table with one finger. He paused and looked at her, trying to read what she was thinking.

She looked up at him. Could she risk it? "What do you mean everything Myrnin?'

"What I simply mean is that Shane could lose memory completely of who he is, who you are and who everyone around him is. He wouldn't remember anything at Morganville and the life he has here. He would be…starting over."

"Myrnin, I couldn't do that…I just couldn't. I'm too selfish to let him go." Myrnin's eyes flashed red as he stared at her.

"And would that be so bad little Claire, letting him forget all the pain and suffering he has been through. The facts are, he hated who he was and how he though, and he hates Morganville. Don't you want a way to get him out of all this?"

"Why Myrnin, you know I love him, and I know you hate him, why would you even consider giving him that op-…?" It finally dawned on Claire what was going on. Myrnin, crazy ridiculous Myrnin. He wanted Shane gone because he loved Claire. There was no other explanation.

Just as she was about to say something to him, let him down as easy as she could without pissing him off, the door to the chamber burst open. Shane stood there, stake in hand, and he was looking right at Myrnin. She saw the fury in Shane's eyes, and ran towards him just as he lunged for Myrnin, but Myrnin was too quick. Slamming Shane into a bookcase and getting right in his face, he turned the stake on Shane.

"I should have done this long ago boy."

"Nooooo! Myrnin NO! Please don't….PLEASE" Claire screamed, but it all seemed too late… She fell to her knees, then down to the floor and fainted.


End file.
